


Look at me now

by hotelcortez



Series: Hyunlix - I'll make you say wow [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Pet Names, Unresolved Emotional Tension, hyunjin takes care of felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: Felix was lying in Hyunjin's bed, bleeding from more wounds than he could count, but what somehow hurt the most was the almost electrifying tension as Hyunjin gently tended to his injuries whilst berating him for ever getting hurt in the first place.Wasn't Hyunjin supposed to be his enemy?. . .Continuation of 'You Make it Look So Easy'
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Hyunlix - I'll make you say wow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932562
Comments: 26
Kudos: 420





	Look at me now

**Author's Note:**

> heyaaa, so i've been drabbling again!!
> 
> i didn't think i'd ever end up continuing 'You make it look so easy' but so many people asked for it and inspiration comes to me in the most weird and wonderful ways. i blame this on part tipsiness and part lack of sleep
> 
> you don't need to read the first part to understand this one, the main gist of the first part is that felix was injured and alone and hyunjin, felix's enemy, turned up to take felix home and get revenge on the bad guys. this is also a drabble like the first part so hasn't been edited much xx
> 
> tw: aftermath of violence, mentioned theft, mentioned blood and injuries but nothing that graphic, they get a lil angry at each other but neither of them mean it. please stay safe whilst reading <33 xx

There was blood dripping down Felix’s face.

It was reduced only to a slow trickle, not the seemingly endless crimson waterfall that it had been before. The throb of pain was slowly starting to die down, fading out into an ache that Felix could almost convince himself to ignore.

It was probably due to the cold rag pressed softly against Felix’s nose, drops of water latching onto his skin and slithering onto the pillow underneath him, keeping his head cushioned and safe and fighting off the ache that had been pounding against his skull since it had hit the concrete.

There were slender fingers keeping the rag in place, fingernails brushing against Felix’s cheeks, whilst there was another hand splayed against his ribs. Felix’s shirt was pulled up, exposing the bruises splattered all over his torso and the pain currently ricocheting through his chest.

Felix could feel how uneven his breaths were, and he knew the person above him could tell too, but he couldn’t seem to regulate them no matter how hard he tried. The oxygen just entered Felix’s lips and then battered against his throat and smashed against his heart, sending it into a frenzy with every brush of fingers.

There was just something about the situation. Whether it was the agony running rife through his system or the confusingly captivating feeling of a certain pair of hands against his skin, Felix didn’t know, but he knew he was addicted to it.

That didn’t meant Felix understood it.

Hyunjin was supposed to be his _enemy_ , was supposed to boil hot molten anger in Felix’s veins with every move he made, and yet Felix couldn’t help but shiver underneath his touch.

And then Hyunjin’s voice rang ever-so-perfectly through the air, making Felix’s body tense with irritation but his heart open with need.

“You should be more careful, you know?” Hyunjin almost hummed, not even looking up as he continued to press soft hands against Felix’s ribs, feeling for more breaks, “You should have considered that maybe the building would have security.”

Felix opened his mouth to respond, but all that left his lips was a pained whimper when Hyunjin brushed over a particularly painful spot on his stomach. Hyunjin looked up at him but didn’t apologise, his eyes flashing with what almost looked like regret.

“You and I both know that there’s no point ever bothering with that stuff,” Felix managed through gritted teeth, pulling the rag off his face, “The people who pay us don’t ever care if there’s security or anything. They don’t care if we get hurt. They just want us to do our jobs.”

Hyunjin nodded at that, having to admit Felix was right as he tilted his head silently. But Felix knew there was more that Hyunjin wanted to say. Felix had spent enough time studying Hyunjin, had watched his every slight movement and every tiny twitch and every possible indication that Hyunjin could give of what he was thinking.

Hyunjin and Felix had been enemies for long enough that they knew everything about each other.

And now… Hyunjin was pursing his lips, his telltale sign that he wanted to speak but was holding himself back. Felix had seen this look on Hyunjin many times, had seen it appear during negotiations and undercover missions and all sorts of places where Hyunjin just wanted to explode and put people in their place but couldn’t without ruining his mission.

Hyunjin had even had the same look once when a mutual enemy of theirs had decided to insult Felix one time. Felix hadn’t understood why Hyunjin had that look back then, but maybe he was closer to understanding now.

Felix also didn’t know what it was that Hyunjin was holding back in that moment, but he wanted to know.

So, Felix pushed.

“If you have something you want to say to me then you can just say it!” Felix snapped, harsher than intended, but he was so used to being consumed by an all-encompassing rage whenever Hyunjin was around that he didn’t know what to do now that all he felt was comfort.

Hyunjin responded in probably what was the only way he knew how; by pressing once more onto Felix’s injured ribs and making his whole body jolt with agony.

It jarred Felix right to his very chest, the pain slinking like a dagger into his heart.

Felix didn’t know why it hurt so much, Hyunjin had certainly given him a lot worse injuries and Felix had been in a lot worse pain in his life, but something about it felt so real. It felt like Hyunjin really wanted him to hurt him that time. And, for some reason, the thought of that broke Felix’s heart.

“I just don’t think the job is worth all of these injuries for you,” Hyunjin eventually said, his voice suspiciously steady, “Did you even get what you went in there for?”

“Of course, I did,” Felix said without missing a beat, meeting Hyunjin’s eyes with a level gaze, “The money’s in my bag. The buyer promised me half if I stole it.”

A harsh breath rocked through Hyunjin’s nose before he nodded. His eyes strayed to Felix’s bag behind them for a second before they fell back down to the vile concoction of colours twisting over Felix’s stomach.

Felix knew that if it had been old times, Hyunjin would land a firm hit directly on Felix’s injuries and then take the money for himself and leave Felix wounded and vulnerable and alone with nothing. But something about that didn’t seem right anymore, not now that Hyunjin had bruises all over his own knuckles from punching the guys that had dared to lay a hand on Felix.

Usually, Hyunjin would be the one throwing the punches at Felix.

But now Hyunjin looked almost disgusted as he continued to stare down at Felix’s bloody torso. He still didn’t say anything. Felix assumed it was because Hyunjin knew that it would be hypocritical to scold Felix for allowing himself to get so beaten up when Hyunjin had probably seen the same injuries on himself multiple times.

It was a rule for them. No matter what, their missions came before everything. Always.

However, Felix didn’t know if that rule applied anymore. Putting missions before everything meant putting missions before Hyunjin. And Felix didn’t know if he could keep putting anything before Hyunjin.

Not when Hyunjin’s fingers felt so nice against his ribs, not when Hyunjin made Felix feel safe even after being at the mercy of the bad guys, not when Hyunjin was looking down at Felix like _that_.

Hyunjin looked like he was thinking exactly what Felix was. Hyunjin looked like he never wanted Felix to be in danger again.

Hyunjin looked like he was willing to put Felix before a mission.

Before everything.

There was something about the twinkle in his eye, something about the softness in his gaze, something about the way Hyunjin’s perfect hair was falling out his ponytail and his jacket was hanging ripped off his shoulders and Felix’s blood looked so natural coated against his fingertips.

It made Felix want Hyunjin.

And it made Felix _angry_.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Felix hissed, his voice deep and cavernous and absolutely terrifying to anyone who wasn’t Hyunjin.

They both knew Felix didn’t mean it. They both knew that Felix actually meant to say _please keep looking at me like that_. But it wasn’t enough to stop the rage boiling over onto Hyunjin’s own face, spilling over so that his eyes flashed like lightning and his lips curled into a snarl.

“I’ll look at you however I want!” Hyunjin practically growled, fisting a hand in the collar of Felix’s shirt and using the grip to pull himself down so he was leaning over Felix’s still-bleeding body, “I think I’m entitled to look at you in whatever way I want after having to go out in the middle of the night to rescue you from your own stupidity!”

Felix met Hyunjin’s glare of ice with his own roar of fire, sneering up at Hyunjin as the facial expression caused more blood to drip from his nose and mouth.

“You didn’t _have_ to do anything,” Felix scorned, “It’s not my fault you were stupid enough to be following me!”

Once again, they both knew Felix didn’t mean a single thing he was saying. Words of hate were just so much easier to shout than words of love. Felix’s anger was so much easier to give into than his desire.

In their world, it was much safer to kill someone than it was to love them.

But Hyunjin almost looked offended at what Felix said, his expression twisting from fury to just pure disgust.

“Of course I have to follow you, you idiot!” Hyunjin shook roughly on Felix’s shirt, looking like he wanted to shake Felix too, “Of course I have to save you!”

The words ripped brutally from his throat, shredding through the air so loudly that Felix flinched.

Felix’s ribs flared with pain at the movement, his face twisting into agony and his chest tightening with a feeling he couldn’t explain. He couldn’t tell if he was in love or heartbroken, flattered or devastated, relieved or panicked by what Hyunjin had said.

All Felix knew was that his body had scorched and his heart had skipped a beat.

And Hyunjin… Hyunjin looked like his whole world had ended.

“Felix, I’m…I’m so _sorry_ ,” the words shattered on Hyunjin’s tongue, his face fallen so painfully that Felix felt his veins burn, “I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m so sorry.”

Felix wanted to shake his head, wanted to tell Hyunjin that it was his fault for flinching. But he couldn’t get the words out, he couldn’t say anything past the way his throat was closing and his heart was pounding against his crushed ribs.

“Felix, you just,” Hyunjin struggled around the words, tightening his grip on Felix’s shirt, “You just need to understand that I will always, _always_ follow you.”

Hyunjin’s voice cracked on the last sentence.

Felix felt his breath stop.

“I will _always_ keep you safe,” Hyunjin finally managed to say.

His face was only an inch above Felix’s, his eyes staring so far into his that Felix felt like his whole soul was being stared into.

But Felix didn’t push it away like he had always been taught to, he didn’t force Hyunjin out like he knew would be best. Instead, he let Hyunjin in, and he stared deep into Hyunjin’s own soul.

Felix stared so far into Hyunjin’s eyes that he lost himself in them. He stared into the beautiful brown and the gorgeous sparkles and into the whole universe Hyunjin had on his face.

Hyunjin was hiding pain and violence and trauma and all the other horrible things that the job had mangled into him. But Hyunjin was also hiding love, a desire to be loved, a need to be held and never let go.

So, Felix did the only thing he knew how to do to.

“You’re so goddamn stupid,” Felix spat, letting the words hang between them for a second before he leaned up and forcefully closed the distance between them with a snap.

He crashed his lips against Hyunjin’s, one of Felix’s hands immediately grabbing the side of Hyunjin’s face whilst the other latched onto his hair, fingers tangling themselves in the strands.

Hyunjin responded instantly, the hand he had in Felix’s shirt bracing itself on the pillow underneath them whilst the other one landed on Felix’s waist, palm spreading captivatingly over the bare skin.

They kissed each other fervently, their lips moving with all the passion and the rage and the desire of two enemies who’d chased each other for so long. Felix felt every single time he’d hit Hyunjin, every single time he’d almost lost him, every bullet that had passed between them forcing its way into the kiss as they tangled against one another.

They were kissing like they had nothing left to lose, like it was just them and the world, like they could lose each other at any moment.

The missions didn’t matter anymore. The bad guys didn’t matter. The money didn’t matter.

All that mattered was that they had each other.

Blood was still dipping down Felix’s face, but they both ignored it as they continued to move against each other, lips locked and hands warm against one another’s skin.

“You’re the stupid one,” Hyunjin was murmuring into the kiss, Felix practically swallowing the words, “You’re the bloody stupid one and I’m never letting you out my sight again. I’m never letting you go.”

Felix could feel the words setting him alight, could feel Hyunjin’s mouth exploding warmth all through his face. He decided, once and for all, that now that he had Hyunjin in his arms, he was never letting go.

But it didn’t take long for it to be too much. Felix couldn’t hold back a whimper of pain when Hyunjin pressed even further against him, sending fire roaring through his broken ribs and shaking his whole body.

A pained gasp followed the whimper.

Hyunjin pulled away instantly, his eyes immediately searching Felix’s face and a large hand moving to stroke carefully over Felix’s injuries.

“Are you okay, baby?” Hyunjin whispered, bringing his face down so it rested just above Felix’s, their breath hot against each other.

Felix’s heart practically spasmed at the nickname, and he knew Hyunjin had felt it too when Hyunjin’s face switched from concerned to a gentle smile, his eyes twinkling in endearment.

Felix could only let out an embarrassed whine at the look, sounding so unlike the ruthless thief he’d been trained to be. Hyunjin giggled down at him, bringing up a gentle finger to wipe the blood off Felix’s chin.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Hyunjin said softly, “I won’t ever let anyone hurt you again.”

Felix felt his chest come alive with sparks, unable to stop himself from leaning up to kiss Hyunjin again.

Hyunjin would never let Felix get hurt again.

And god help _anyone_ who ever dared to hurt Hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! xx
> 
> i hope people enjoyed that?? ik a lot of people liked the first part so i really hope this isn't too disappointing??
> 
> also i have officially returned to uni now, so whilst i do have a couple of longer stories in the works they may take some time bc im quite busy atm. but ill get them finished soon, i promise!!
> 
> twitter: @hotelfelixxie
> 
> i hope everyone is doing well and staying safe!! please remember to drink water and eat healthy meals. have a blessed day ily <33


End file.
